Pochwycić swoją szansę
by fanka77
Summary: Jack latami zwlekał z wyznaniem uczuć. Nadszedł jednak moment, by wziąć byka za rogi i chwycić szczęście, póki jeszcze było w zasięgu ręki.


„_**Pochwycić swoją szansę"**_

- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!- usłyszał Jack i korzystając z okazji, jaką daje mu tradycja, odważył się na coś, czego normalnie nigdy by nie zrobił, gdyby nie specjalne okoliczności- pocałował Sue.

Powiedziałby ktoś:- „Wielka rzecz, pocałować dziewczynę! Przecież to normalne, że facet całuje kobietę, która mu się podoba!".

Może to i prawda, ale dla Jacka Hudsona nie była to normalna sytuacja- nie, kiedy chodziło o Sue Thomas, a ściślej mówiąc, o Specjalną Analityk Śledczą FBI, która, tak się złożyło, była jego podwładną, a właściwie- partnerką.

Ano tak. Jack Hudson był w istocie Agentem Specjalnym FBI, który trenował śliczną blondynkę i wbrew wszelkim zakazom, nakazom, i wszystkiemu, co jeszcze zobowiązywało go do zachowania z nią ściśle profesjonalnego kontaktu- zakochał się w Sue do szaleństwa.

Czy i ona go kochała? Nie wiedział, nie był pewien. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, którą podtrzymywały jej łagodne spojrzenia, miękkie słowa i czułe gesty, jakie mu okazywała, gdy potrzebował wsparcia.

Lucy Dotson- ich wspólna przyjaciółka, współpracownica i współlokatorka Sue, od początku mówiła, że między nimi jest coś więcej, niż przyjaźń, że powinni być razem, bo takie jest ich przeznaczenie, ale oboje zbyt bali się odrzucenia, by pochwycić szczęście.

Dziś, z wybiciem Nowego Roku, Jack nareszcie przełamał swój strach. Dlaczego teraz? To bardzo proste. Nie młodniał, a pragnął nie tylko miłości, lecz również żony i dzieci- rodziny, a co ważniejsze, pragnął tego wszystkiego właśnie z Sue.

To o niej śnił nocami, wyobrażając sobie, jak ukochana z czułością głaszcze po główce ich córeczkę lub synka (albo jeszcze lepiej- oboje), jak wieczorami czyta im do snu, otulając kołderkami, a potem wraca do ich wspólnej sypialni i leży w jego ramionach, szczęśliwa i radosna jak on sam. Od pierwszego wspólnego zadania pod przykrywką, gdy przez tydzień dzielił z nią dom, udając jej męża, nie przestawał myśleć o tym, jakby to było, gdyby naprawdę byli małżeństwem, a kiedy wyznał jej niepewnie, że „w takim domu, z żoną, kilkorgiem dzieci i psem, mógłby być szczęśliwy"- wkładał w te słowa całą duszę i serce, bo była to czysta prawda.

Potem, z dnia na dzień, z miesiąca na miesiąc, z roku na rok, te uczucia były coraz silniejsze, głębsze. Rozpaczliwie pragnął życia u jej boku, wspólnej przyszłości, dzieci, a jeśli Bóg pozwoli- wnuków i prawnuków. I choć hamowało go wiele, choć wstrzymywały go przepisy FBI oraz strach, że jego nadzieje okazały się złudne i Sue nie odwzajemnia jego miłości, to Sparky zrozumiał, że dłużej nie może już zwlekać.

Jego babcia mawiała, że o prawdziwe uczucie należy walczyć i jeśli trzeba, zaryzykować wszystko, bo miłość jest tego warta. Jackowi miłość kojarzyła się tylko z Sue, a ona z pewnością była warta każdego poświęcenia, więc nadszedł czas, by stawić czoła całemu światu i wygrać walkę o to, co kochał z całego serca…

Szczęśliwym dla niego zrządzeniem losu, jego ukochana z nikim się nie spotykała i Lucy dopilnowała, by na doroczne przyjęcie noworoczne FBI, Sue poszła w towarzystwie swego „przystojnego partnera". Gdyby Hudson mógł, postawiłby jej za to pomnik, tym bardziej, że „mimochodem" wspomniała, jaki kolor będzie miała kreacja blondynki, a by mógł dopasować do niej swój krawat. W efekcie, oboje wyglądali jak prawdziwa para, bo szkarłat sukni idealnie zgrał się ze szkarłatem krawata, a purpurowa róża w butonierce Jacka była identyczna, jak te w bukieciku na nadgarstek, jaki jej podarował.

Wieczór upływał obojgu na dobrej zabawie, żartach i tańcach (jedno ze spełnionych życzeń Sparky'ego, który od dawna marzył, by trzymać ją blisko), a kiedy wybiła północ i kanonada fajerwerków ogłosiła nadejście Nowego Roku, Hudson przeszedł do czynów.

Jego dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jej policzka, a pełne uczucia, czekoladowe spojrzenie, spotkało się z jej orzechowym, bezgłośnie prosząc o pozwolenie na pocałunek. Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego, jej buzię pokrył subtelny rumieniec, a na wargach wykwitł uśmiech. To mu wystarczyło. Powoli pochylił się ku niej i ustami odszukał jej usta, najpierw lekko, a gdy Sue instynktownie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję- z mocą i namiętnością, jakie zawsze pragnął jej pokazać. Wtedy czas stanął w miejscu, wszyscy ludzie wokół zniknęli, a oni zostali we dwoje, ze swoją miłością.

- Kocham cię, Sue.- wyszeptał, gdy się w końcu rozłączyli, a potem powtórzył to w ASL:- Kocham cię.

- A ja ciebie, Jack.- odparła po prostu.- I cieszę się, że nie musiałam czekać kolejnego roku, aż wreszcie się zdecydujesz!- zachichotała, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną miłości, szczęścia i przekory.- Nie chciałabym być siwą staruszką, kiedy wreszcie zdecydowałbyś wyznać, co do mnie czujesz!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Dla mnie, nawet jako siwa staruszka wyglądałabyś pięknie!- zapewnił z oddaniem, całując ja raz jeszcze.

- Wierzę ci, chociaż nie palę się, by to sprawdzać!- odparła i wtuliła się w jego ramiona pozwalając, by znów poprowadził ją w kolejnym wolnym tańcu.

- Nareszcie!- mruknęła wniebowzięta Lucy Dotson, patrząc na zakochanych.- Jednak to prawda, co mówią. „Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze!"- roześmiała się lekko.- I niech mi ktoś powie, że nie jestem najlepszą swatką na świecie!!!!!

KONIEC


End file.
